¿nos conocemos?
by gleek462
Summary: este es un One-Shot de la vez que Dianna vio a Lea en Spring Awakening y como se vuelven a ver después de un año en la cena de presentación del elenco de Glee aun sin olvidarse. Si no les gusta, no lean.


"Okey, Di, respira. Estas en la cena de presentación y tienes que comportarte. Tranquila, respira e intenta no hacerte pipí cuando entres al restaurante." Pensaba yo.

El proyecto en el que había entrado era una nueva serie de televisión llamado Glee, producido por la cadena Fox. Básicamente mi personaje era una porrista rubia que sale con el mariscal de la escuela. Ya saben, lo de siempre.

Entré al lugar y rápidamente me llevaron a mi mesa donde había varias personas que se veían casi de mi edad; menos ese chico alto que después descubriré como se llama.

El productor, Ryan Murphy, se levantó y se aclaró la garganta y todos se callaron y voltearon a verme.

-bueno ella es Dianna Agron. Interpretara a Quinn Fabray-hice un ademán con la mano y me fui a sentar.

Estaba a un lado de Chris Colfer, el más joven del elenco, él es muy carismático y alegre. Hablamos de muchas cosas; él me dijo que había nacido en California, que era abiertamente gay y que el papel que tenía, Kurt; estaba inspirado en él ya que, oficialmente, había audicionado para Artie.

Yo le conté que era de Georgia pero me había criado en San Francisco, que ya había tenido pequeños papeles en otras series y cosas por el estilo.

De repente, Ryan volvió a levantarse y estaba una mujer morena de ojos chocolate que se me hizo extrañamente conocida.

-ella es Lea Michele. Hará a Rachel Berry-y entonces me acordé.

_FLASHBACK:_

_Llevaba tiempo viviendo en Los Ángeles y mi mejor amiga Jessica seguía intentando hacerme viajar con ella. La nueva opción: Nueva York. Hacía ya mucho tiempo que no visitaba ese lugar por lo que decidí ir con ella sin saber que ese viaje me cambiaría la vida._

_-vamos a llegar tarde, Jess-le dije mientras veía el reloj de la pequeña cocina del hotel donde nos hospedábamos._

_Íbamos a ver Spring Awakening, comenzaba en una hora y Jessica todavía se estaba arreglando._

_-tranquila rubia, sí vamos a llegar-me dijo despreocupada._

_Media hora después estábamos en un taxi que intentaba transitar por las concurridas calles de la Gran Manzana. Llegamos a Broadway, bajamos y le pagué al taxista._

_Entramos a una gran sala donde ya se encontraban bastantes personas. La sala estaba casi llena aunque Jessica me había dicho que la obra ya llevaba mucho tiempo en escena._

_-esto es impresionante-le dije mientras veía a todas las personas reunidas ahí-. No puedo creer que haya tanta gente._

_-es Broadway, Di. Siempre esta lleno; aparte venimos a ver una de las mejores obras y la actriz principal esta nominada a un Tony-sentí mi mandíbula caer, esto era grande, muy grande._

_-vamos a sentarnos-le dije y nos dirigimos a nuestros lugares._

_La obra comenzó y con cada parte que pasaba yo quedaba más hechizada, era normal que la actriz principal estuviera nominada a un Tony; tenía una voz hermosa y bueno… ella no era nada fea… Espera ¿qué? ¿En que demonios estoy pensando y por qué siento que estoy sonriendo como idiota?_

_-cierra la boca, rubia-me dijo y me sonrojé ¿Por qué me estoy sonrojando?_

_La primera escena acabo e instantáneamente me levante y aplaudí fuertemente, esa chica se merecía eso y más._

_Después varios hombres aparecieron y yo seguía pensando en ella en vez de en ¿Cómo dijo Jessica que se llamaba? ¿John? ¿Jack? Bueno, algo así. Tenía que admitir que tenía una bonita voz pero no se comparaba con la de mi morena… no, no mi morena, la morena, quise decir._

_Y de nuevo estaba cantando, creo que me va a dar un infarto y… estoy ¿sudando? Dios Agron, tranquilízate. Esa canción es muy interesante. Me concentraré en la letra. ¿Cómo hago eso si ella esta brincando con ese vestidito? Fuck you, vestido._

_Vaya, tiene muy buena química con él; tal vez es su novio porque se ven muy cercanos y ahora estoy cerrando los puños y apretando la mandíbula y eso no puede ser bueno ¿Estoy celosa? No puedo estar celosa de esto ella ni siquiera me conoce… más bien él no me conoce y por eso no puedo estar celosa de ÉL. ¿Por qué trato de auto convencerme?_

_Dios, juro que si la golpea de verdad lo mataré. Ella se esta levantando el vestido y… no, no, Dianna pon una expresión neutra y has como si no hubieras visto su trasero._

_-viste algo que te gusta, mi querida Agronsky-me dijo en juego Jessica, yo solo levanté la ceja y la miré expectante, ella rio en silencio._

_Enserio le esta levantando demasiado el vestido, no puede hacer eso a menos que quieran que mas de una estemos así. Le esta diciendo que no puede entonces tal vez nada esta pasando y no van a… ya están acostados y ahora él la besa y le intenta meter mano. Déjala en paz idiota, que no vez que no quiere. ¿En que estoy pensando? Es solo una obra._

_Su mano, que quite su mano de ahí, no, no ahora estoy transpirando y ¿le va a quitar el vestido? Lo esta abriendo. Cierra los ojos, Dianna. No la veas. Ahhh, ¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí?_

_En el momento en que su pecho quedo al descubierto comencé a transpirar de nuevo y juro que me estoy mojando en este momento. _

_Bueno, el resto de la obra estuvo interesante aunque tuve que cerrar los ojos cada vez que esta misteriosa chica salía, pero ¿que importa? El punto es que estuvo interesante._

_Al final todos estaban haciendo la reverencia al público mientras yo la veía fijamente. Su vista fue hacía mí e hicimos contacto inmediatamente, pasaron unos segundos que parecieron horas hasta que ella rompió el contacto de nuestras miradas porque el chico ese le estaba hablando._

_Jessica y yo salimos de ahí y fuimos directamente a Central Park, donde Jessica solo me veía como si quisiera que le dijera algo._

_-tengo algo de sueño, ¿crees que podríamos ir al hotel ya?-la verdad es que lo único que quiero es tomar mi computadora y buscar a esa misteriosa chica._

_-claro Di-caminamos unas cuadras y me preguntó-. ¿Te gustó la obra?_

_-sí, la verdad hace mucho que no veía una obra en Broadway-le dije y no pude evitar que una sonrisa escapara de mí._

_-solo la obra o algo más-me guiñó el ojo._

_-¿a qué te refieres?-le pregunté entrando al lobby del Hyatt, hotel donde nos estábamos quedando._

_-sabes a lo que me refiero, Di._

_-pues, él era guapo-fingí que hablaba del actor principal aunque no lo había encontrado guapo, solo algo atractivo. En cambio ella era… ¿Qué me esta pasando?_

_-pues… yo creo que veías a otra persona-me guiñó el ojo y sonrió sugerente._

_Entramos al cuarto, me acosté en la cama con todo y computadora. Entré a mi navegador y no podía acordarme del nombre de la obra para buscarla y encontrar a esa hermosa chica que no salía de mis pensamientos._

_-Jess ¿Cómo…?-ella me interrumpió._

_-Lea, Lea Michele-le sonreí y la busqué._

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK._

La muchacha morena de la cual no me había olvidado me sonrió y cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron pareció recordar algo. Se sentó a mi lado, me ofreció la mano y dijo:

-Lea Michele-la tomé y contesté:

-Dianna Agron.

No sabía que ese día iba a ser el comienzo de mi propia historia de amor.

…

**¿QUÉ LES PARECIÓ ESTE ONE-SHOT? ÚLTIMAMENTE HEMOS TENIDO SEQUÍA ACHELE Y ESTA IDEA COMENZÓ A RONDAR POR MI MENTE.**

**ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE.**

**TWITTER: ALEJANDRAAVINA4.**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN, SON DE RM (O AL MENOS LEA AL PARECER LO ES).**


End file.
